


Tai's Involuntary Makeover: Something Kari Would Like

by J13579



Series: Involuntary Makeover [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: After saving a salon from an evil Digimon attack, Tai is offered a makeover free of charge. Unfortunately some exact words ensures Tai would get a much different look than he thought.
Series: Involuntary Makeover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tai's Involuntary Makeover: Something Kari Would Like

In the Digital World, there were eight people called the Digidestined who are assigned to protect the Digital World from any threats with the help of their Digimon partners. There have been plenty of stories on the eight Digidestined saving both the Digital World and their world from threats consisting of both evil Digimon and humanity. Of course, this is not one of those stories. In fact, this story starts after their leader, Tai Kamiya, saves a simple little town with the help of his fellow Digidestined and a certain Digimon named Salonmon wants to reward him for his help.

  
Salonmon was a champion-level Digimon who ran her own little beauty parlor. Her powers enable her to modify someone’s appearance on a cosmetic level. Hair, makeup, clothes, etc. Her own appearance resembled that of a feminine humanoid robot with several long mechanical arms and a spherical lower body. She had pronounced breasts and a thin waist while wearing a top resembling a bra. Its eyes resemble fashionista glasses, her was that of a beehive. 

  
“Thank you for saving my store,” Salonmon praised Tai. “My business would be doomed if it wasn’t for you.”

  
“Just wanted to help,” Tai replied. “There’s nothing to it.” 

  
“But I should reward you for your heroism,” Salonmon said. “How about I get you an appointment at my salon, completely free of charge. I can do your hair, get you cleaned up and you can even get some new clothes out of the deal. It’s almost closing time and I believe I have enough time to work on you.”

  
“Yeah, you’re pretty stinky, Tai,” Kari held her nose. “You really need a bath.”

  
Kari wasn’t the only who thought that as Tai could see Agumon and Gatomon were also holding their noses in disgust.

  
“Very funny, Kari,” Tai rolled his eyes as Salonmon turned towards him.

  
“What would you like?”

  
“I don’t know,” Tai turned to Kari. “Never cared that much about my looks.”

  
“I see,” Salonmon looked at Kari, quickly analyzing her appearance. “Perhaps something Kari would like?”

  
“Sure, I guess,” Tai shrugged.

  
“Wonderful,” Salonmon nodded. “Now before we proceed, I need to ask you to either give me any accessories you have on hand, or give them to someone else to hold onto until your appointment is over with. It’s for safety and security reasons.” 

  
“Here, Kari,” Tai handed his sister his goggles and the Crest of Courage. “I don’t want to lose these.”

  
Kari took the items into her hands and held them to her chest.

  
“See you in a bit Tai.”

  
Kari waved as Tai let Salonmon take him into her beauty parlor, leaving the former alone with their Digimon partners.

  
\---

  
 _The Glamorous Glamour._

  
It was a fairly small place, only consisting of a few chairs. But in spite of its small size, it was one of the most girlish and frilliest places Tai has ever seen in his life. Bright pink walls, equally pink and fluffy chairs, purple desks and alternating white and pink tiled floors. It was a place that even Mimi would find too sickeningly sweet for her liking.

  
Of course, the place definitely had no shortage of cosmetics, perfumes, hair-care products, everything that one would expect to be there in a salon. All of those beauty products give off a strong smell that immediately assaulted Tai’s nostrils. Instinctively, the young leader pinched his nostrils together, blocking out the girly stenches and sensations to the best of Tai’s ability.

  
“You know you’re lucky. You’re the last appointment of the day.”

  
“Uh, huh,” Tai just flopped into the pink chair. There was no else in the area, just him and Salonmon.

  
The feminine Digimon smiled to herself as she draped a bright pink smock over the young boy, tying it in a loose knot behind his neck. “Once I’m done with you, I’m closing for the next few weeks. I am well overdue for a nice vacation.”

  
Before Tai could ask any further questions, Salonmon slipped a pair of wireless pink earbuds into his ears. “Here’s some music to help you relax. Now, just kick back and let me do all the work. By the time we’re done, I bet you would barely recognize yourself.”

  
From the earbuds, Tai could hear soft music playing. As Salonmon began washing his hair, Tai couldn’t help but find himself relaxing. The music was fairly pleasant on the ears and the feeling of Salonmon’s hands running through his hair was surprisingly soothing. 

  
Tai felt his eyes closing and within a few moments, he dozed off. As Tai’s mind drifted off into a deep sleep, Salonmon smiled. “Perfect.” 

  
~Ding Ding~

  
Tai jerked awake, the bell jolting him out of the dreamless slumber he was just in.

  
“Oh, you’re finally up,” Salonmon said with a smile. “And what great timing too, I just got done with your new look. 

  
“My new look?”

  
“Yeah, I bet your sister and your friends will just adore it.” Salonmon led Tai to the door. “Now go and show them how wonderful you look.”

  
Before Tai could ask any further questions, Salonmon gently pushed him out the door and closed it behind him. He could hear the door locking behind him. Tai could tell that Salonmon was really in a hurry to go on that vacation.

  
Tai turned to see Kari, Agumon and Gatomon by the building next door. He could see the three playing Tic-tac-toe with chalk.

  
“Hey guys!” Tai moved towards them. “What do you think of my new look?”

  
The moment Kari, Agumon and Gatomon turned to look at him, their jaws dropped in pure shock.

  
“I know," Tai smirked. "Stunning, right?”

  
However, their shocked looks did not last for long as they quickly began snickering and it was not long before those snickers quickly turned into pure laughter.

  
“T-that’s too funny!” Agumon rolled on the floor laughing.

  
“You look absolutely fabulous, Tai,” Gatomon could barely get the words out in between the loud laughter she let out.

  
“Okay, what’s so funny?” Tai yelled.

  
“I never expected Salonmon to have you dress just like me,” Kari giggled. “You look much better in my clothes than your old ones.”

  
“Wait, what?” Tai’s cheeks grew red. Did Kari just say that he’s now dressed like her?

  
“Look.” Kari pointed behind Tai. The latter quickly turned to face a full-length mirror, allowing him to take a good look at Salonmon’s handiwork… and he immediately wished he hadn’t. His jaw dropped as he looked at the extent of what the beautician Digimon did to him.

  
The shirt was the first thing that caught his eye. His favorite blue t-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves and the yellow shirt underneath it was now replaced by a pale yellow sleeveless shirt with two buttons at the top. The sleeveless shirt allowed Tai to take a look at his skin. Once fairly rough from all the soccer he did, Tai’s skin is now soft and light as a flower. So much so that even a slight mishandling of his homework could give the Digidestined leader a papercut.

  
His brown cargo shorts were replaced with pink pants that went down to just barely above his new white socks and red and white sneakers. While he couldn’t see them, Tai could definitely feel the frilly panties he is now wearing under his new pants. The pale pink neckerchief tied around his neck completed the outfit. 

  
But there was one more piece to his new appearance, his hair. Once big and spiky, Tai’s hair was no longer in the style that he was so proud of. It was now cut fairly short, going down to his chin. He could also see a bang of hair covering the center of his forehead. It’ll take months for it to grow back to its original length, much less for Tai to be able to put his hair back in the style he worked so hard on to keep.

  
Tai couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but it was true. From head to toe, Tai looked almost exactly like his little sister. Any trace of his original look was completely gone. The only thing that separated him from his sister in terms of appearance is his height. The very sight of what Salonmon did to him made him want to scream.

  
“Ahhhhhhhhh!”

  
He did. 

  
“What’s wrong, Tai?” 

  
Before Tai could answer, he could see the last people that he would ever want to see him dressed as he is right now: Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Sora and T.K. All of them have their Digimon partners with them and all of them got a good look at Tai’s makeover. It was bad enough for Kari and their Digimon partners to see him dressed as he is now. But in front of everyone else, it was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t say anything, no matter how much he wanted to.

  
“There are two Karis?” T.K. asked. 

  
“No, the taller one is just Tai,” Kari answered. 

  
While Joe and Izzy were shocked by the sight before them, Sora and Mimi were having fun with Tai’s new look. Mimi was full-on laughing while Sora could barely hold in her laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. T.K. was also laughing, rolling on the floor.

  
The only one who wasn’t laughing or even shocked was Matt, but even he wasn’t immune to the amusement on display. Tai couldn’t help but glare at the giant smirk on his face.

  
“Stop it!” Tai stomped his foot into the ground, finally able to speak.

  
“I bet he needs his dollie to make him feel better.”

  
“Personally, I think he just needs a pretty dress to get a smile on his face.”

  
As the teasing from the two girls continued, Tai’s cheeks grew redder and redder. He wanted to hide and curl up in a ball far away from here, but he knew he couldn’t.

  
“I have your crest and goggles, Tai,” Kari held out her brother’s goggles in one hand and the Crest of Courage in the other. “You told me to hold onto them, remember?”

  
“Yeah, thank you,” Tai reached out to take the items that he let his sister borrow. They were the only symbols left of his Pre-Salonmon appearance. Even these two things could give him some semblance of his original self back.

  
“Oh no you don’t!” Mimi snatched the goggles out of Tai’s hands.

  
“Hey, that’s mine!” Tai yelled. “Give me my goggles back, Mimi!”

  
“I don’t think so, Tai,” Mimi said, clutching the goggles in her hand. “Those goggles don’t go well at all with your outfit. I’ll give them to someone who looks far more appropriate with them.” 

  
Before Tai knew it, Mimi placed his goggles right in Matt’s hand. 

  
“Mind if you can keep these?”

  
“Sure, I’ll hold onto these for a bit,” Matt answered. 

  
“But those are mine,” Tai pouted “Fine, I’ll just get Salonmon to fix this and I’ll be back to my old self before you know it.”

  
“I-is that building flying?” Joe asked.

  
“Wait, what?”

  
Before Tai began to move, everyone’s eyes were drawn to a building. But to Tai, Kari and their Digimon partners, that building looked very familiar. 

  
“Prodigious,” Izzy pondered. “A building capable of flight without any known air-lifting equipment.”

  
“That’s Salonmon’s store,” Tai responded. 

  
He recalled the beautician Digimon mentioning that she was going on vacation for a couple weeks once closing time hits. Though he definitely wasn’t expecting her to leave with the building in tow.”

  
It was then it hit him. He's stuck like this. 

  
“Noooooooooooooo!” Tai screamed to the sky, the fact that he’s stuck dressed as his little sister for the foreseeable future finally dawning upon him.

  
“Cheer up, Tai,” Mimi smirked. “I bet we can get you some nice dresses to wear. You would look so adorable in that one pink party dress that I saw while browsing. Come on!”

  
Before Tai could object, Mimi grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street. Tai dug the soles of his new sneakers into the ground as hard as he could. Mimi could barely get him to budge due to Tai's superior strength.

  
“Oh come on, Tai,” Palmon grabbed Tai’s other hand, wrapping it in her foliage-like hand. “It’ll be fun for us.”

  
With the combined strength of Mimi and Palmon, Tai was completely powerless to prevent the two from dragging him down the street. There was nothing he could do to overpower their grips on him, prevent them from subjecting him to their whims.

  
“Come on, Kari!,” Mimi yelled. “Join us. It’ll be fun.”

  
“Sure, why not,” Kari and Gatomon ran after Mimi and Tai. 

  
“Wait for me!” Agumon followed them. “I want to see what you’ll make him wear.”

  
Tai turned to the remaining Digidestined. As he was dragged further and further away from his friends, Tai could still see the big smirks on their faces.

  
“Guys!” Tai pleaded. “Help me!”

  
“Have fun, Tai,” Matt chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another entry to the Involuntary Makeover series. It's been a while since I made an entry to that series, about nearly a year, I believe. I suffered a bit of writer's block on this for a while which is why it took so long for me to finish this. But now it's here. Couldn't fit the full title in the title bar which is why it's in the story itself. Not the first time it's happened.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
